


Let Loose

by Kalloway



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A good race.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'flag'

Speed didn't dream of letting up on the accelerator, even with a growing lead on the cars behind him. He knew that one wrong move would lose him the checkered flag and he wanted this one. It wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't win-- he'd lost more than he'd won this season but was still top-ranked. This race just felt good, though. The Mach 5 was running better than ever and he'd really been able to let loose.

He'd driven... he was driven. This was who and what he was...

And he'd take that flag home.


End file.
